The Original Trap
by Miss-Shannon-Rutherford-6409
Summary: When Klaus leads Elijah and Rebekah to a weird, oddly-placed green-house, what kind of awkward things will happen? *One-Shot*


**The Original** **Trap**  
_A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the vampire diaries...probably never will._

_**A/N: I was thinking of making this fanfic while walking through Walmart today, I thought it would be pretty funny. So yeah, I'm currently writing the next chapter of Carmen's** **Dirty Little Secret, its packed with lemon-y goodness...so be prepared...Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**_

* * *

_**Rebekah's pov:**_

Elijah, Klaus and I were walking in the forest of Mystic Falls, not something I would want to do with my brothers. "Why are we doing this again?" I looked to Klaus, the guy who led me here in the first place. He didn't respond, but then took both me and Elijah to this giant green-house. "Here we are." Klaus smirked, opening the door for me to walk in. I stood there, "Are you trying to like trap me in here or something?" I folded my arms, standing in front of the door.

"No, not exactly." Sooner or later all three of us where inside the green-house, I turned my head left and right, looking around.

"Nick, what's the point of all this?" I asked impatiently, suddenly, the room was very hot; about the temperature of a hot summer day. He still didn't tell me why we were here, I was getting very impatient once again. He didn't answer my other questions either, which pissed me off quite a bit.

The door shut behind all three of us, locking us in this giant room of heat. "What the hell? Did the door just lock us in here?" Elijah exclaimed, walking to the door. "Yup, we're trapped. That's just great." I rolled my eyes, turning my head to Klaus.

"Ugghh Why is it so hot?" I said, very aggravated by the heat of the room. I was fully clothed, which made the room seem hotter than it really was.

Elijah and Klaus were half naked at the moment, both their shirts off, while me on the other hand, am still wearing my long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I wasn't going to just strip in front of them, even though we are siblings in all, I was not very comfortable with them seeing me with barely any clothing on.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Nick asked me, leaning against the wall, staring at me. Right now at the moment I am sweating like a pig and refusing to even take off any bit of clothing.

"Yes" I said, sitting on a small shelf.

"Then why don't you just take off your clothes, it's not that we mind." He smirked at me, looking towards Elijah, chuckling.

"How about no? I'm not just going to strip in front of you, you guys don't need to see me in any less clothing than this." I tapped my foot, I sighed heavily.

"Kay, little sister." He turned to Elijah and whispered something in his ear. Elijah snickered at whatever Klaus just said. "She is pretty hot without any clothing on."

"Are you guys talking about me?" I turned my head to them. "Well, I'm not even going to talk about how wonderful you both look with your shirts off" I smirked, looking to my shoes.

I quickly lifted my top over my head, dropping it to the ground. I saw as both of my brother's mouths dropped. I giggled and took off my jeans, leaving them on the floor.

"Oh my god." They stared at me for nearly five minutes before I sit back down on the shelf. Elijah turned away as Klaus continued to stare. "I'd never thought you would be that amazed." I chuckled. "You've never seen a half naked woman before?" I taunted them, Elijah turned back and took one more peek at me before turning back around.

I jumped up to hit the glass, I knew it wouldn't do anything, but it was worth a shot. Once again my brothers stared at me, but more at my bouncing breasts. I continued jumping up and hitting the glass.

I saw as Esther opened the door of the greenhouse and looked at me as I awkwardly turned around, facing my mom. "Hello Mother" Elijah said, smiling.

"What are you three doing in here?" She said, looking at the three of us now. hehe..oops...

"Nothing!" Nick said and ran off. "Rebekah, put back on your clothes. Your brothers don't need to see you naked." Esther picked up my clothing and handed it all to me. I put my clothes back on and walked out with my mother.

"Hey um, sister?" Elijah asked me as we headed home.

"What?"

"You're very..um..sexy.. when you're naked..." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"I know." I smirked.

* * *

**Woohoo! That's the story for you! A nice little one-shot about the originals :3 It's very weird, it didn't really go as how I planned it to be, but whatever...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! **

**-Denali**


End file.
